


Heatwave

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Dean and the Reader are quite attached but how close are they?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 23





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Florida Georgia Line song of the same name

Your heat had caught you and Dean unawares, closer to the end of June. Dean had an inkling with your ripening scent and rising temperature. 

You were out at a bar, singing karaoke in the ultra bright spotlights. Dean admired every angle as you twisted and turned to the rhythm of the song.

The shadows gave you an almost ethereal headdress as you finished the last verse of the song. The key charm hanging on your necklace unlocked the lock hanging off of his. 

You weren’t a summer girl like he’d thought, and the twirling of your sundress got him going. 

The cold trickle of sweat dripped it’s way down the back of his shirt and the heat was making him reckless. 

“Come on baby girl.” Dean growled in your ear as you swayed temptingly in front of him. 

“A moon dance in the starlight.” His hands balanced on your hips, as you spun around in the parking lot. “Driving me crazy. The heat comin’ offa’ ya’.” Dean’s words were slurring as he soaked up your scent, face buried in the crook of your neck.

Your skin was crawling with heat that was almost too hot to bear and everywhere he touched it felt like ice, soothing and chilling. 

  
He had the truck tonight and drove you out to an abandoned and overgrown overlook.

By midnight, your skin was drenched in sweat and you hadn’t even taken off a single layer. 

The feeling of your tank top coming unstuck from your skin, sent a thrill through your core. Dean’s fingers brushed over your Cherokee protection tattoo as soft as silk. 

The breeze had cooled the night off but not the two of you. A few touches and you were flying higher than the birds and burning hotter than the sun. 

Then the rain came. Pounding on the metal of the truck even as you and Dean shook the bed. Rolling off of Dean’s eyelashes as he rolled into you. 

“Love you so much. More than you know.” Dean nipped at the sensitive bite at the base of your neck. “Sending me into a heatwave.” A gentle lick laves over the now bruised skin.    
  


  
Months later, you and Dean were relaxing at a beach house somewhere in the Carribeans. Cas had zapped you away for a well deserved break.

You had a pool all to yourself and Dean was grilling steaks for dinner. You had overheated, and stripped your bathing suit off, leaving it to float on the pool. 

Dean turned around to check on you and immediately his pupils dilated and his nose flared. 

“Better be glad there’s no one here.” Dean dove into the pool after pulling the steaks off of the grill. 

“Dinner’s gonna get cold.” You squealed as he picked you up and swung you onto the ledge around the outside of the pool. 

“Won’t matter. I got dinner right here.” Dean smirked up at you.

Moments later, you were wordlessly screaming in ecstasy as he took full advantage of your exposed skin.

“So glad you’re mine.” Dean scooped your boneless figure up and carried you into the house, to one of the other bedrooms. “All mine.” His fingers skimmed up your legs, goosebumps pimpling along the way. 

“All yours.” You confirmed, scratching your fingers through his short hair.    
  
You laid on the lounger on the second floor deck watching Dean run around on the beach.    
  
A moment later he looked up to see you leaned on the railing of the deck, and came up with a plan, to surprise you.

You watched through half asleep eyes as he drew out your names in the sand.

You closed your eyes after smiling down at him, and before you knew it he was on the porch. 

His deeping scent closing in on you was the only warning you got as he swept you up and carried you into the bedroom. 

“We’re in love. I am in love with you.” Dean growled into your next, feeling the crescendo building in your veins.    
  


“You’re the right man.” Dean left indentations across your collar bones. “The only man.” You corrected yourself, knowing the depth of his feelings for you.

You laid out on the beach hours later, holding your drink in your left hand and a piece of melting ice in the other. The cooler nights hadn’t slowed the heat between the two of you and the bliss hadn’t ended either. 

Dean stroked the fingers on your left hand after he put your drink down. “I’ma put a rock right here. So everyone knows you’re mine.” He pressed a kiss to your ring finger. 

A few days later Cas had zapped you back to the bunker and life carried on as usual. A little less than a month later, Dean’s rut hit, making the chill of the bunker almost unbearable. 

‘Course the first thing he did was find you, writhing and burning on the bed you had built a nest in. 

“‘M burning up. Gonna start a fire.” Dean climbed into the bed next to you, watching as your tight muscles eased in his body heat. 

As you overheated you stripped off layers, making Dean more and more impatient.

After you had taken off everything but the bare bones you laid against him. You were hoping the skin on skin contact would cool him off, but it only served to drive him further up the walls.    
  


“Need you ‘mega. Can I?” Dean asked before he stripped you completely bare, your undergarments landing on the floor somewhere. 

“Please.” Your muscles felt like they were crawling out of your skin, and you trembled with anticipation. 

The first full thrust made you scream and it jerked a groan out of Dean, before you pressed your lips to his and cut it short.

He flipped your bodies, just to be able to watch the muscles in your legs and arms work as you rode him, chest heaving with exertion. 

After he had calmed down a bit and you had tied, you lounged on the bed still joined. 

“You ever want more?” Dean brushed a curl away from your eyes.

“More?” You struggled to sit up to look at his face. 

“The white picket fence, two-point-five kids, and a furry mutt.” Dean gazed up at you, feeling your turmoil through the bond. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve never thought about it. But I guess given the chance I would.” You quirked your lips and shrugged. “I don’t know what about you?” Your head came to rest on his chest again. 

“We aren’t exactly cut out for it but we could pull it off. We’d have Sam and Cas around to help. Plus I’m sure, while Mary doesn’t want to live here, she would help out too.” Dean clasped your hands together as you enjoyed his voice rumbling through his chest. 

“So you want it?” Your eyes were closed, and you were trying to not get your hopes up. 

“It’s about time. We can send other people out to save the world and stay sheltered here. Yeah, I want a pup.” Dean finally stopped dancing around the statement, and admitted his fantasy. “More importantly, I want a pup with you.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Then I want one too. Got lots of time to practice, and we will visit the doctor after this…” You motioned between the two of you. “Is over.” 

“Better be careful, all this talk, making me a little bit crazy.” Dean tickled your wrist. 

“I don’t think that’s a little crazy.” You ground your body down onto him, feeling him ready to go again.    
  



End file.
